Vampirates?
by vampirelover102690
Summary: What happens when he wold of Hellsing and the world of Pirates of the Carribean collide read and find out. RR.later chapters include OCXJS, AXS, AXJS
1. The Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Pirates of the Caribbean which is upsetting but true.

Ok in this story I have brought together my favorite anime/ manga and my favorite movie so I hope you enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Vampires**

A lone figure stood on the musty moonlit docks of old London looking out over the ink-black waters of the bay. Deep crimson eyes taking in every detail of the waters splashing against the aging wooden boats tied up to the splintering peers on the dock. If you were able to get close enough you would see that this dark shadow standing motionless by the water was one of London's young resident vampires.

Her name was Storm, she was tall and slender with dark brown, shoulder length hair, that wiped around her head with the ocean's breeze. In the moonlight her skin looked the color of fine white marble and appeared fragile, like it would break with the touch of a feather. She stood stayed as she was for awhile more and would have stayed longer had it not been for the light pink outline on the water in the distance that signaled that dawn was now fast approaching.

With a sad sigh Storm turned away from the waters and began walking gracefully towards an ally. She continued walking down the length of the ally to the back wall were right in font of her a huge swirling black and purple vortex opened up in front of her. Storm, without any hesitation walked through and disappeared in its depths. As soon as she was though the portal began getting smaller until it was like it was never there.

The portal appeared again on the grounds of the Hellsing estate. Storm stepped back out of the inky portal and looked as if she had not mssed a step since first entering. Storm continued on to, and through the old, worn doors of the mansion. The marble floor made a soft sound with each of Storm's steps. She quickly walked down one of Hellsing's dimly lit hallways to a door that look like it had been forgotten long ago and left to the mercy of time, but unknown to many as the doorway to where their worst living nightmares reside comfortably, away from the unforgiving rays of sunlight.

Storm reached the bottom of the crumbly stairwell, and stopped, which was unusual since she had walked down the same set of stairs so many times before and knew them better than almost anyone else in the Hellsing house excluding of course the other vampires. Storm scanned the dark hallway for anything at the same time that she reached for her gun 'the Wolf' which she had on her at all times. Not letting her guard down she continued down the hallway towards her room. Storm nearly made it to the large wooden door that led to her room when a door swung open behind her to reveal a short, strawberry blonde girl holding a gun that looked like it could crush her small form under its weight.

"Bloody hell, its only you Storm, I thought the freaks finally found out where we were," she said fear obvious in her voice.

"Oh thanks Seras" Storm said sarcastically, "but you felt it to didn't you?"

"Yea that's why I grabbed my gun. I nearly shot you, you know."

"Nearly isn't enough to kill me, and besides I've seen you shoot, you would have probably hit the wall." Storm said with a cheery tone and a grin

"Yea, but at least I have a big enough gun to be able to hit a target rather than that puny thing that you carry around, even if I am a little off." Smirked Seras.

Storm's only response was a toothy smirk and the thud of her gun being shoved back into its holster. Seras growled in frustration at Storm's cockiness but instead of starting a fight that she knew she would not win Seras turned and walked back into her room. Storm still smiling opened the big wooden door and walked into her own room and laughed at how easy it was to piss Seras off. Seras was after all and older vampire than Storm, even if it as only by a year should have made her a more dominant vampire but her timid nature kept her from taking charge against the younger fledgling.

The first thing she did upon entering her room was carefully look around, the strange sense hadn't gone away yet and she was felling nervous. Storm looked around but didn't see anything that could help her figure out where the strange sensation was originating from. Still nervous but felling more relaxed no that she was in her room Storm walked over to her sleek wooden dresser, pulled out the middle draw and dug through its contents until she found what she was looking for, soft, black silk pajama bottoms and matching tank top. Setting both down on the mahogany table, that sat in the middle of her room and began to slip out of her stiff black pants and dark red top, the whole time oblivious to the dark endless shadow and pair of fiery crimson eyes watching her from the far corner. She continued undressing until all she had on was her panties. Stretching she turned around and faced her mirror. Her eyes widened and she shrieked when she saw what the mirror was reflecting. Immediately she threw her arms across her chest.

A disembodied laugh surrounded her as she continued to look at the shadow. The inky blob drifted down and began to take a stable form, the one and only Alucard. The red clad vampire, still chuckling watched as Storm's expression changed from one of fear and confusion to one of pure heated anger.

"Master what the fuck is your problem!" she shrieked.

Alucard only looked at her, wide chesher cat grin still plastered on his face and chuckled at her.

"Well" Storm said impatiently.

"I was just checking in on my fledgling, which I as your master have every right to do." He said smugly.

"Not when I'm in the middle of changing!'

Alucard simply stood there like a big red brick wall, unmoving except for his ever widening grin as he watched his fledgling's face become redder by the second. Not being able to take his grin and penetrating red eyes, she exploded.

" Master, this is the last fucking time I'm going to tell you to get out of my room!" After a few seconds following her outburst Storm realized that he had no intention of moving, sprinted the few feet to her dresser and rip her gun from its holster. As soon as she had a firm grip on her gun she whirled around and shot three time, each time hitting their now hysterically laughing target. Storm growled at their ineffectiveness and aimed at the elder vampire again just as he disappeared into a dark cloud laughing the entire time. Growling still Storm threw her gun onto the dresser and hastily threw on her pajamas and jumped into her coffin-bed, hitting the button to make it close immediately. She laid down in the comforting darkness and tried to relax finding it hard since she was so pissed at how the elder vampire had just watched her change. It took nearly an hour for her to relax enough so that she could sleep. Eyelids closing Storm was sent into the dreamless sleep of a vampire that she had grown so used to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALUCARD

After having his fun with his young fledgling the undead king, sensing it was too late to go and bother his master went into his own dark room. Heading immediately for his large black table he grabbed the unblemished crystal bottle that for a human would have held a verity of alcohol, held for Alucard his own mixture of blood and wine. He poured the bloody mixture into an elegant black crystal wine glass that had been next to the bottle. Carefully grabbing the glass he sat down in his scarlet cushioned, high backed, king like chair and put his legs up on the table making the blood in the bottle pop up and ripple along its surface.

He sat there and scanned his dark, nearly empty room. The only other thing in his room aside from the table and chair he was sitting at was his coffin. It was ink black and shined beautifully in the darkness even after its many years of use. Alucard's eyes lingered on it as he finished his glass of blood-wine. With the last sip he stood up with the grace of a cat, placed the glass down and walked over to his coffin and laid a gloved hand on its shining polished surface, admiring how it looked surrounded by darkness. After a moment he lifted the lid to expose its red interior and quickly stepped into it and lied down comfortably in its padded walls. Sleep came soon after for him as he waited for the sun to once again fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SERAS

The terrified scream coming from the direction of Storm's room had made Seras jump out of her coffin bed and grab for her harconen cannon. Sprinting out of her room she looked as if she were heading into a battle, aside from the fact that she was wearing pink pajamas. She raced down the hallway to Storm's door and was about to bust it down when she herd her masters laugh emanating from inside. With a sympathetic smile sigh she turned and started walking back to her own room. She knew exactly how Storm was feeling since Alucard had done the same thing to her many times before on nights that missions for them to go on were scarce or he was just bored and needed someone to bother.

When she got back to her room she couldn't help but laugh at how loud Storm was screaming at Alucard. Seras knew he must have watched in on her either when she was in the shower or when she was getting changed. she laughed again and pushed the thoughts aside. Walking over to the wall she placed her gun back into its place. Looking over her coffin- bed she sighed and walked over to it sighing once more before crawling into it and hitting the button that shut her into the dark. Within a few minutes her eyes grew heavy and she started to drift into silence and darkness. Just as she was nearly fully asleep gunshots rang threw the silence. Seras jumped and hit her head on the top lid of her coffin-bed. Groaning she felt for the button with one hand where she had hit her head, pushing the button she waited for the lid to open enough so that she could get out to see what had happened. As her head cleared fear shot threw her as she though of what had happened. Immediately she thought that Alucard could have shot Storm for shouting at him in that manner and tossed that thought aside just in time for three more gun shots to erupt on the opposite side of the wall making her jump once again. Seras ran for her door and was about run to Storm's room when a thought came to her and she nearly collapsed in relief. After the two years she had been Alucard's fledgling she knew that he would not shoot that many times for one target and knew at that moment that it was not Alucard that had shot. She sighed with utter relief and couldn't help but laugh knowing that most likely those shots had been for Alucard, who couldn't have been bothered much by the bullets. Seras, relived, went back to her coffin-bed, hit the button once again and laid back on her pillow as the darkness once again surrounded her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the vampires slumbered peacefully in there coffins (coffin-beds) as the sunlight shone over the city of London, while nearly 2,000 miles away a pirate Capitan and his crew sailed in the Caribbean's beautiful afternoon sun.

OK that was the first chapter yay!!!! Please review and give me suggestions to make the story better!!

SECOND CHAPTER UP SOON (hopefully) Pirates yay


	2. Authors Note

IM So Sorry to all of my readers for taking so long to update but i had lost my notebook with my outline of the story and i was lost without it, but the good news is that i have finally found it and i will be updating the story by the end of the week i hope u can all forgive me and keep reading the story it gonna start getting interesting.

- Vampirelover aka Storm


	3. The Pirates

Chapter 2 - The Pirates

Ok here is where the pirates finally come into the story but sadly the wont meet the vampires untill next chapter. Yay im so happy i am finally updating and before i start this story i would like to say that sadly i own no part of Pirates of that Caribbean as much as i would like to. Oh, one more thing i killed off Elizabeth evil grin and..

Elizabeth- Hey thats not nice

Me- Oh Shut up i killed u

Will- yea that isnt very nice i love her

Me- you to and dont be such a baby i gave u a new fionce. Jenna!

Jenna- Hi

Will- looks at jenna ...O.O glomps

Jack- Hey what about me!

Me- youll get some later now shush

Jack- Why do i have to wait I'm sexy stands in wind

Me- drool cough If i give u rum will u be quiet!

Jack- nods

Me- OK gives rum

Jack- drinks

Me- ...OK before this gets any stranger on with the fic!

Seagulls flapped over the fluffy white clouds wathcing below them as the many of the crew of the Black Pearl sat around lazily on its dirty oil covered decks. while the very loyal few worked in the scorching heat. What the seagulls couldn't see was what was happening below deck in the Captians quaters.

The Captian's room was furnished with furneiture seemingly made of what appeared to be drift wood. Here and there Golden treasures sat on barrelswhile random knick knacks cluttered the walls and large desk where, at the moment the Captian sat with his first mate and said mate's fiance going over a map showing the Islands that were now surrounding the ship.

" We should start looking here," Captian Jack Sparrow indacated on the picture of one of the larger islands. Will and Jenna looked where his finger had landed and their eyes widended in horror when they spotted the name the Island was given, 'Dark Death Cove' (Me- Srry its so lame i couldnt come up with anything else )

"Surely your kidding." Jenna Said her blue eyes betraying the laughter in her tone.

" No we start there, thats the spot its most likely hidden," Captian Jack Sparrow confedently and calmly said back his deep brown eyes showing such sureness it could convince a seagull to fly into the mouth of a hungry shark.

"So its final then?" Will said glumly turning his gaze to the open port hole window.

" Yes go give Gibbs the coodinates" Jack Said following Wills gaze out and seeing that omonus black clouds were begining to coat the sky.

Exchangeing glances at one another one last time Will and Jenna left the Captian alone with his thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack

He watched his shipmates leave through the old door way his eyes closed as he droped his head onto the desk with a groan, the little beads in his long dreadlocks making muffled clinks. After a few miniutes he sighed and slowly lifted his head again and turned his attention back to the map in front of him looking glumly at the place where he was now directing his close friends and crew to face thier almost certian death for the prize. Wanting to forget about what he was doing he decided to head down to the storange room to get a bottle ...or two of rum. Standing up , he stagered slightly before he was able to fully stand up. He went to the musty wooden door and opended it, wincing slightly as the sunlight assulted his eyes. He turned toward the hallway that would bring him to his happy place. He followed the wall to where the rum rack was stored. He reached for the nearest bottles and grabbed the two of thhe largist bottles and as fast as he could walked back the way he had come.

He smiled to himself when his door came back into view. He quicked his pace and reached the handle just as he heard Will calling his name.

" Jack, Jack."

"What is it can't you see that im buisy" Jack said waving the bottles in the air.

Sighing Will rolled his eyes at Jack before he spoke again, "Yes i can but Gibbs said that he wouldnt leave fo the islands for at least another week."

"Well why the hell not," Jack said, now irratated by what Will had said.

"He said because the days arent going to be longer untill another week at the least and that he dosent want us on that 'horrid cursed place' after sun set"

Jack grumbled before replying "Fine let him have his week, but right now leave me to my rum." Turning frome will and heading into his room to drink his problems and his lonieness away.

Sitting down on his old bed he put the smaller of the two bottles aside and uncorked the one still in his hand and took a long lingering swig of the amber liquid letting it burn a path down his throat. Needing a breath he regretfully brought the bottle away from his lips and smiled groggily feeling the alcohol's numbing effect start to work their magic on him.

In no time the bottle was completely drained and Jack's mood had dramaticly changed, along with his coodination. Looking around his eyes once again foused(as much as was possible) on the water stained map still layed out on the desk. With the help of his bed he stood (but not before grabing the second bottle) wobbly stagering and tripped over himself to reach his desk. Heavily flopping into his chair. Looking again at the spot he had marked earlier he started saying, well slurring, a poem he had heard about the place they were going

"The island of the dead

the dead that walk by the faint moonlight

who drink your blood and cause nothing but fright

who kill and mame your soul taking its light

Stay away, far away from this island at night

Keep away from this island where the dead hunt for your life

unless you wish to be what they are candemed forever into eternal night."

With the last word being said he looked out the window at the dying sun, and with his eyes slowly slipping shut he, with a swaying arm put the more than half drained bottle of rum on his desk and before he could stand up and go to his bed his eyes clamped shut and he passed out in his chair unawair of everything around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will

His Captian's apperence had not been a new sight to him, many a night had he seen Jack take to bed with him more than a small bottle of rum and woken up the next day with a nasty hangover. Sighing he turned away from Jack's room and went up to the helm to realy to Gibbs what Jack had told him.

" evening mister Turner" came a cheery voice as Will's head came into view.

" hello Gibbs, the Captian said to do what you see fit...though he did have two large bottles with him at the time so be ready for him to change his mind by morning."

"Aye, but he normally meens what he says no matter how much rum hes drunk."

Will just nodded once and looked around at the open moonlit water and thought about where Jack was sending them and what it was for. Jack, by nature was a very tricky and cunning person and enjoyed keeping what they were going after to himself. Wincing at the memories of the past adventures in where he had been turned into one of Jacks pawns. Ripping his attention away from the beautful ocean he turned back to Gibbs. " I'm turning in for the night Gibbs."

"Night Mister Turner."

"G'night"

Will walked down the musty stairs and headed for his and Jenna's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna

After te disturbing meeting with Jack, Jenna had quickly gone back to her and Will's quarters to think. She had laied down and mulled over what was going to be happening very soon. Jenna was almost asleep when Will finally came through the door telling her the trek had been prolonged for a week thanks to Gibbs and that eventhough Jack wasnt very happy he had alowed it.

Feeling less worried Jenna closed her eyes happily and went to bed no longer thinking about the misterious journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo chapter 2 done im really sorry it took so long for me to update once again and i hope this chapter was worth the wait. Ok the next chapter should be out soon(hopefully) but before i start that i have to say that i have no idea y in the hell i made Jack so emo in this chapter trust me it wont happen again ...Oh! one last thing i really have no idea what exactly im having the pirates going after so if u can give me suggestions ill be very greatful

-Storm

P.S. thank u so much for the reviws, they made me happy lol 3


End file.
